Summer Bliss
by CrunchiPeach
Summary: Elise (mine) receives an e-mail from a big-budget corporation pitching a seven-figure deal to buy off a resort she "co-owns." Draco, the other owner, is a bit reluctant in selling the resort. A love-hate relationship begins and so does a fun-filled journe
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be filthy rich, publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics. 

****

(A/N This story was inspired by a Chinese Movie called 'Summer Holiday' starring Sammi Cheung and Richie Jen. I absolutely loved the film so I'm using Harry Potter characters and a few of my own to rewrite my own version of 'Summer Holiday' in Harry Potter style. This story is set in the Redang Islands of Malaysia, which was also where the movie was set ^_^. Anyway I hope you like it**)**

Summer Bliss

~ Prologue ~

"You're kind and beautiful and I'm honoured to be your friend", Draco Malfoy said meekly to his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.

It was a brilliant, sunny Monday Morning in July, the skies of the Redang Island in Malaysia washed clear by the rains the night before. The couple was having breakfast on the verandah of Draco's luxurious beach house.

"Then why do we still have to break up?" Pansy whined.

"Lovers can be apart and still be lovers," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Tell me, is the another woman?!" Pansy screeched.

"Whoa! Calm down, You and I, it just won't work!" 

"Who's the woman?!" she screamed again.

"I never loved you," Draco confessed, "Is that enough explaining?"

Pansy slipped her sandal off and raised it menacingly at Draco's face. Draco backed away and kept his distance.

"OK, fine! I'm going swimming", he said taking his t-shirt off, "Swimming! Yeah!"

He flung his shirt on the verandah and ran for the clear blue water.

"Hey!" Pansy yelled. "Come back here this instant!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Meanwhile, in an expensive café on the streets of Diagon Alley, sat a couple who was also quarrelling.

"You're kind and beautiful," Raymond Foster said to his girlfriend. "You'll surely find someone better than me"

"Is there another woman?" asked Elise Kwan calmly. "Who is she?"

"Calm down!" cried Raymond. "I mean we never loved each other anyway? Right?"

Out of rage Elise raised her hand preparing to slap her boyfriend.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed edging away.

She dropped her hand and sighed.

"Okay, fine," she said rationally. "Fine."


	2. Financial Crisis

****

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be filthy rich, publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics. 

**** ****

Summer Bliss

~ Chapter One ~

Elise strolled down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic with her best friend Clara.

"Elise, I'm so sorry," said Clara sympathetically. "You know the stocks I told you to buy, well that company went bankrupt."

"Don't worry, I'm just broke," said Elise sullenly. "I've lost my money and my boyfriend in one day."

"Miss Kwan!" cried a secretary.

Elise and Clara both turned their heads.

"Miss Kwan, Mr. Leigh wants to see you," said the secretary. 

"At least I still have my job," Elise sighed.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elise knocked on the door, which had a sign saying 'Head of Department'. 

"Come in!" came a gruff voice.

She stepped inside the large office and wrinkled her nose in distaste at the messy room. 

"Sit down", said Mr. Leigh. "Congratulations Ms. Kwan you just lost our departments most important client."

"What are you on about?" she asked.

"Louis Martin, the Death Eater who wanted to turn his other fellow Death Eaters in," he said with a rather evil grin. "Well, his the biggest case right now in the Ministry but his going to change departments."

"You think it's me?" Elise scoffed.

"Well your boyfriend is his new Auror so if it's not you I don't think I could think of a better person to blame."

"But I just broke up with Raymond."

"Well then Merlin is not completely blind!" cried Mr. Leigh clapping his hands together. "You've lost your boyfriend and your job. Thank Merlin!"

"Wait, can you just give me ten minutes to explain," said Elise, racking an agitated hand through her long brown hair.

"I'll give you eleven minutes to pack your things and leave the building," said Mr. Leigh calmly. "Oh, and you're not permitted to be an Auror for the next half year due to this incident or I can sue you." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Damn Raymond that stupid prick!" Elise grumbled as she chucked a photo frame into a cardboard box. "I should of killed him and made him suffer so much he would of begged me for mercy!"

"Elise, are you okay?" asked Clara, looking startled. 

Both of them were in Elise's office packing up her personal belongings.

"Don't worry, I'm just venting," she sighed putting her last photo in the box.

She followed Clara out of her ex-office and they both made their way down the corridor.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Clara asked.

"I have no idea, but don't worry I'll find something," she replied, pushing the handle of the door. "I'll call you."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elise was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day when she heard an owl tap on her window. Elise hated owl post and preferred communicating with her muggle telephone and mobile phone. But of all the wizards and witches she knew only Clara really used a phone. Reluctantly she opened her window and let the fluffy creature inside. After giving it an owl treat it flew away. Elise tore the envelope open and read the letter. Smiling, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Clara's number.

"Clar, you cannot believe my luck!" Elise cried excitedly. "My cousin bought this beach in Malaysia. Last year he told me he really needed cash so I helped him and bought half of his beach. Now a developer wants it to build a resort!"

"Congrats Elise!" Clara cried. "So you'll have to go to Malaysia?"

"I guess," replied Elise.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Pansy stepped into a heart shaped wreath that floated gently on the seawater with her husband-to-be, Darien. She was wearing a strapless dress with a puffy skirt in a beautiful shade of creamy white and her partner was wearing a white tuxedo. They were getting married on the shores of the island and a crowd had gathered on the beach.

"We are gathered here-" the priest droned.

"Objection! Wait!" yelled Draco pushing through the crowd. "He can't marry her!"

"Oh Draco! This is so _romantic_!" Pansy beamed.

Crabbe and Goyle pushed through the crowd, leading a pregnant woman. Just as Darien saw her he tried to hide behind the priest.

"Hey! You!" Draco growled pulling him from behind the priest. "Don't you remember your girlfriend? She's pregnant with your baby!"

Darien sighed and forced a grin as he went up to her.

"Hi sweetie!" he said sweetly. 

But the woman went hysterical and slapped him.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy crooned. "I knew you loved me! I only nearly married him to make you jealous."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping this wedding for you," Draco admitted to her. "The woman's already eight months pregnant. I couldn't stand seeing the baby without a father. We already broke up anyway and I don't really have any more feelings for you."

Pansy screamed and slapped Draco and ran to the nearest speedboat and drove off with it.

"I think you'd better chase her!" suggested Crabbe. "That's your speed boat!"

Draco sighed and took off with another sped boat.

"Hey! Come back!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elise was sitting in a small boat, which was taking her to the Redang Island, a small boat trip from Malaysia. She had never liked boats or anything that swayed constantly. 

"Stop!" she gasped at the captain, turning a deadly shade of green. 

Leaning over the edge she attempted to throw up but nothing came out. Suddenly she heard a loud buzz from afar and when she looked up she saw a speedboat coming her direction. Elise let out an ear-piercing scream and just as the speedboat missed the boat she fell into the sea. Another speedboat came along but this time it stopped.

"AHH! HELP!" she sputtered. "I can't swim! I'm going to drown!"

Draco quickly dived under water and dragged her back to shore. By then Elise had already fainted and he had no option but to do mouth-to-mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a blurry object heading towards her. Then she felt something soft pressing against her lips and felt a gust of air. Then she realised Draco was giving her air. 

"Thanks, I'm okay now," she said, gently pushing him away. "Where's my luggage?"

He pointed her to the sand dune. Elise collected her bags and made her way down the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, as he followed her.

"Does it really concern you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

She stopped and dug a photo out of her bag and held it up and compared it to the house in front of her.

"Finally!" she huffed.

Elise opened the door with her spare key and stepped inside. It was a lovely two-storey beach house with a great view of the ocean. 

"Garett?" she called as she set her luggage aside. "Garett!" 

"What do you think your doing in _my_ house?" asked Draco.

"_Your_ house?" Elise repeated. "Half of this house and the beach is actually _mine_. I think I should be asking what _you're_ doing in _my_ house."

"Oh, your Garett's cousin." Draco said nodding his head. "This is going to be a long story so why don't we go sit in the living room.

Elise hesitated but agreed and followed him into the living room and plopped herself on a sofa.

"I'm Draco by the way," he said holding out his hand.

"Elise," she said, placing her hand in Draco's for a split second, then removing it. "So. . .what's this all about?"

"Well Garett and I have been friends since forever," explained Draco, "Last year he had a great big gambling debt to cover so I helped him out and in return he gave me half of his beach and beach house."

"How do I know your not lying?" Elise asked suspiciously. 

"The deeds are down at the nearest town, which is about five minutes from here," he said. 

"Oh Great!" Elise sighed. "Fine then. Ready when you are!" 

****

(A/N Well that was the first chapter and me hope you liked it ^_^. Please put down a review.**)**


	3. A Change of Plans

****

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be filthy rich, publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics. 

(A/N Draco, Crabbe and Goyle may be a little out of character. In the story Draco is meant to be kind of out-going and friendly and he kind of switches personalities with Elise who is a bit snippy (Elise is my character and she's meant to be kind, loving and caring. But at the start she's snippy). But nevertheless you'll definitely see Elise's soft side but don't get me wrong, she definitely is no tough hardcore bitch, just a little pissed at some of the sudden arrangements. 

Back to Crabbe and Goyle, if those of you who have seen 'Summer Holiday' then you realise his two sidekicks are the ones that bring comic relief in the movie. So in other words Crabbe and Goyle are being the two funny guys. Totally not them but hey, it's a fan-fic! 

Anywayz I better stop yakking and let you read this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^**)**

****

Summer Bliss

~ Chapter Two ~

Draco led Elise to the garage and opened the shed. Elise looked around dubiously and saw an old motorcycle and a collection of broomsticks. She took a closer look at them and turned around to face Draco.

"You're a wizard?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're a witch," he said unnecessarily. "Well then this makes the whole thing much easier."

"Oh my Gosh!" Elise cried when she realised something. "You're Draco _Malfoy_?! As in _Malfoy_?!"

Draco was stunned. "Umm…yes. Why?"

"Then you must be the heir to Lucius Malfoy's position in being 'Head Death Eater'!" she gasped. 

Draco just stared at her with no trace of embarrassment or contempt on his face.

"Actually, no," he said calmly. "My father's position in whatever is none of my concern and I have no intention in being a Death Eater. Happy?"

"Whatever," Elise grumbled rolling her eyes. "So, how exactly are we going to get to that lawyer person of yours?"

"This," he replied, pointing to the old motorcycle. "Classic isn't she?"

Elise gawked at him and then finally turned to look at the motorcycle.

"_That_?!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at the bike. "You're a wizard for Merlin's sake! Can't we go on a broomstick?! Apparate at least! "

Draco just laughed and attempted to start the engine a few times before it grunted to life. 

"Sorry, no magic outside of the house," he said innocently. "It's a thirty minute walk or a five minute ride. Your choice."

"Arg!" growled under her breath. "Fine! Have it your way!"

She hopped on the rusty looking motorcycle and they drove out of the garage and onto the dusty street. Having no choice but to hold onto Draco, Elise resorted to pinching onto his singlet-top so there was as little body contact to him as possible. When they drove over a bump, Elise thrust her elbows into Draco's back, the pain causing his eyes to widen but Elise just grinned wickedly. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The fan on the old wooden ceiling of the 'Edward Solicitor Office' buzzed annoyingly as three people sat around a large timber conference table. 

"These smelly, salty pieces of papers are the _deeds_?!" exclaimed Elise angrily as she waved the mouldy looking papers around.

"I'm afraid so Miss Kwan," Jordan Edward, the Solicitor replied dully, flipping through her passport. "It clearly states that Garett gave half the beach and beach house to Draco since Draco gave him one million Galleons."

Draco leaned over Jordan's shoulder and looked down at Elise's passport.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped, snatching the passport from them.

"Well now you know that I'm not telling a lie," Draco stated matter-of-factly. "You're free to stay at the beach house and half of the beach still is _yours_, so you've got nothing to worry about. Better yet, you're a witch, which means you're more welcome since I can use magic freely in the house!"

"Oh, how kind of you!" replied Elise dryly.

She turned to Jordan.

"You're joking right?" she asked desperately.

"Lawyers don't joke," Jordan replied wiping his sweat off with a handkerchief. 

An idea rung through her head and she immediately straightened herself.

"I'll give you sixty thousand Galleons for your half of the beach!" she offered, staring eagerly him.

"No," Draco replied stubbornly. "But I'll give you sixty thousand Galleons for _your_ half of the beach!"

"Oh my Gosh!" Elise screamed. "I'm serious!"

"Jordan, I heard you went fishing last weekend," Draco asked pretending not to hear her. "How'd you do?"

Elise threw her arms up in surrender and started to walk out of the room.

"Great! I caught this fish that weighed-" Jordan scratched his chin trying to remember. 

"Seventy!" Elise interrupted, rushing back to the table.

"That's it!" Jordan exclaimed. "Seventy Kilos!"

"Seventy thousand galleons!" Elise cried. "I'll give you seventy thousand Galleons for your half of the beach!"

Draco whistled and looked away, pretending to admire the fish sculpture, which was hanging off the wall. Elise glared at him and stormed out of the office. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sipping on her iced tea nervously, Elise tried to concentrate to what Mr. Stewart, the resort developer, and his secretary were saying. They had arranged to meet that afternoon at a trendy two-storey restaurant and after ordering drinks Mr. Stewart had started explaining some plans his corporation had designed. 

"So if I do sell the beach, do I get free suites?" Elise asked. 

"Does this mean you're going to sell the beach?" Mr. Stewart asked anxiously.

"Sure, it's a deal!" Elise beamed, raising her glass. "You and your corporation have just bought half of my beach!"

"_Half_?" he asked, slightly frowning. "Miss Kwan, so are we receiving the top half, the bottom half, the left half or the right half of the beach?"

"Whatever," Elise said, still smiling. "It's up to you."

"Miss Kwan, that is very insincere," Mr. Stewart said, his frown deepening. "Your beach isn't the only one on the 'Redang Islands' you know. We still have a couple of people who are interested."

"I'm really sorry," Elise said apologetically. "I can only sell half of the beach right now since I'm experiencing some personal problems."

Mr. Stewart thought for a moment. 

"Listen my last offer is three million and I'll give you like a month to sort things out," he suggested. "It'll be plenty of time and if you still can't decide then I'll just find another beach."

"Wait, three million what?" she asked suspiciously. "Knuts?"

"Of course not," the secretary laughed. "He means Galleons." 

Elise's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my Gosh!" she cried. "Thank you so much! I'll definitely have the _whole_ beach for you by the end of the month!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Elise stepped onto the veranda of the house and onto the beach, desperately looking for Draco. It didn't take long to find since he was just in front of the veranda quarrelling with a woman.

"Just say you love me and then we'll start all over again!" crooned the woman as she tugged desperately onto Draco's arm.

"Pansy, I've told you," he said, trying very hard to yank her arm away. "I don't like you any more!"

"There's a another woman!" she screamed. "I know it!"

Elise tried hard not to laugh and went up to both of them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said innocently to Pansy. "Please stop harassing my boyfriend!"

Draco eyes nearly popped out but he quickly got the drift and put his arms around Elise. 

"Who is she?!" Pansy shrieked.

"My-" Draco started.

"Girlfriend," Elise cut in, dragging him away.

Pansy screamed and threw a sandal at Draco but missed. Draco sighed in relief and they continued walking down the beach. Realising that his arm was still on hers, Elise yanked it away.

"Okay, I helped you on this one so you can help me out to!" she declared. 

"Haven't you heard of ask nicely?" he said dryly. 

"I'm serious!" she said pleadingly. "I'll give you three million Sickles for the beach!"

"Didn't you mean three million Galleons?" he grinned mischievously. 

Elise's mouth dropped open.

"Mr. Stewart came to me and told me about the offer as well," he explained.

"Fine then," Elise said gruffly. "We sell the beach and spilt it, one million and fifty thousand Galleons each."

Draco thought for a moment. "I'm going swimming!" he finally declared, taking off his t-shirt. 

"What?!" scream Elise.

"Swimming," he yelled, throwing his shirt at her. 

"One million and fifty thousand _Galleons_!" she cried, catching his t-shirt. "Be serious here!" 

****

(A/N That's all folks! Please submit a review ^_^. Sowwi this chapter kinda drags on, I'll try to get to the point as soon as possible**)**


End file.
